Mr Wrong
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Jay goes through boyfriend after boyfriend looking for something that he already has right beside him. E&C, ONESHOT, mentions of Junk, past AJ Styles/Christian, past Heath Slater/Christian, mentions of AJ Styles/Kazarian Slash, m


**Written…just because. See, ****DesertEagle16**** has recently gotten me into country music. And there's this amazing song by Christie Lamb (who is an Australian as it turns out), called **_**Mr Wrong**_** (yes that's where the title comes from) that loosely inspired this. So enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Jay sighed as he took another sip of his beer. He was faced with another night alone as he watched his best friend and roommate grind against the Miz on the dance floor. Any stranger watching would think that Adam was drunk the way he was moving, but Jay knew that his fellow Canadian was simply enjoying himself. Unfortunately for Jay he could also tell that Adam was looking to get laid that night. His own love life was in shambles, and he knew damn well that there was only one man that he wanted in his bed.

The same man that had crawled into his bed when he had slept over at 15 because he was afraid of the lightning that was flashing outside.

The same man that had kicked his ass into gear in order to get him into the wrestling business.

The same man that had plagued his dreams between boyfriends since they were 18.

The same man who had made Jay realise that he was gay.

Adam Joseph Copeland.

Sure, between the ages of 16 and 37 Jay had certainly had a few relationships of his own, but none had really compared to the relationship that he had always wanted to have with Adam. And they had all ended up with a break up, some bad and some cordial, but they had always ended eventually. Usually because of something to do with Adam actually. Jay's love for his best friend would always outweigh anything that he felt for anyone else.

* * *

_**18 years old**_

"_Jay-Jay!" _

"_Adam what's wrong?" the younger man asked instantly, his heart responding to the utter fear and panic in his best friends voice. _

"_John just called…" Adam started, his voice rising in pitch. "He has HIV Jay…" Jay understood the panic instantly. Adam had just broken up with John a few weeks ago, and they had been together since the end of junior year. Adam had confessed to forgetting to use protection on occasion, and Jay just knew that his best friend was thinking the worst._

"_I'll pick you up in 15 minutes Adam," he stated firmly. "Wait out the front for me. We're going to the hospital and getting you tested." Adam sniffed on the other end of the line. _

"_Thank you Jay-Jay," he whispered brokenly, before he hung up. Jay stood up and grabbed his car keys from where they hung on the hook._

"_Where the hell are you going?" his boyfriend snapped._

"_Adam needs me," Jay said with a frown. Tommy stood up and crossed his arms. _

"_That boy needs to become independent," he argued. "He's never going to get there if you're always there to clean his messes up." Jay rolled his eyes. _

"_He's my best friends Tommy," he argued back. "And he needs me. I have to go." _

"_If you walk out that door, we're over!" Tommy snapped as Jay turned around and headed for the door. The blonde stopped and glanced over his shoulder at his brunette boyfriend._

"_Goodbye Tommy," he said simply before he walked out of the door, jogging towards his car once he shut the door behind him._

* * *

Jay smiled wryly to himself as he thought of Tommy. Physically, he was the opposite of Adam in every way. Jay had been convinced that the buff, muscled brunette with blue eyes was his ticket to getting over the blonde beauty that had occupied his heart. But not only was Tommy a raging submissive bottom, he had never understood Jay's need to always be there for his best friend. So few of his boyfriends actually had in fact.

Jay couldn't help himself when his lips quirked in amusement at the sight of Adam placing his hands on Miz's shoulders and shoving him backwards playfully before turning towards Punk on his left and wrapping his arms around the ravenette's neck. Punk reached around and groped Adam blatantly, staking his claim on the blonde Canadian for the night. Everyone knew that Punk and Adam wouldn't end up hooking up that night, but the majority of them only thought that it was because of the no promiscuous sex part of Punks straight edge lifestyle. Jay however was one of the few men around that knew that Jeff Hardy had a claim of his own staked on the Chicago native, and that the ravenette was fiercely loyal to the Southerner.

Shaking his head Jay returned his attention to his beer bottle, and began to pick the label off of it. It was a habit he'd picked up from a previous boyfriend. This had been one of the boyfriends that hadn't made Jay feel horrible for his friendship with Adam, and had actually been very supportive of their friendship.

* * *

_**33 years old**_

_Jay hadn't had a lot of serious boyfriends since Tommy at 18. That's not to say that he was celibate but he hadn't had anyone serious around. When he had debuted in TNA however, he and AJ Styles had clicked almost instantly, and were now almost 6 months into their relationship. AJ was calm and relaxed, and although he liked to bottom in the bedroom the younger man was nothing like Adam. Despite this, Jay enjoyed AJs company greatly and he was often grateful for the younger man's dry sense of humour, as well as his honesty and loyalty._

_The thing Jay was most grateful for was AJs acceptance of his and Adams friendship, and the fact that the Georgia native didn't once complain about how close the two Canadians were. Jay knew that AJs reaction was partially to do with his confidence in their relationship, and partly to do with Jay affording his boyfriend the same courtesy regarding his friendship with Frankie Kazarian. _

_AJ had been very patient and understanding their whole relationship, and it had lasted almost 3 years. AJ had put up with Jay leaving suddenly to go see Adam, dates being broken because Adam was in trouble or upset. The American always joked that Adam seemed to know when he was getting laid, and would call with a problem for Jay to solve during sex. Adam was his own personal cock-blocker, he teased. _

_But about a month before Jay's contract was due to expire with TNA, he returned to his and AJs hotel room to find AJ with half a beer and the label in pieces in a neat pile in front of him._

"_Everything ok AJ?" Jay asked with a frown. The American just motioned for his boyfriend to take a seat in front of him. _

"_Your contract is up next month," AJ said softly. Jay nodded and smiled. _

"_Yeah I know," he said confused. "What about it?" AJ smiled sadly._

"_We both know that this thing between us isn't going to last once you leave," he said softly. "You're gonna go back to WWE and back to Adam." Jay frowned._

"_There's nothing between Adam and me," he said. "I thought you understood that…"_

"_You're in love with him," AJ interrupted him. "I've known it for ages. You should ask him out Jay." The Canadians jaw dropped. _

"_How…?" he whispered in shock. AJ looked down at the table and shook his head._

"_You look at him the same way I look at Kaz," he said softly. "Like he's your everything. Like you'd do anything to protect him." He shook his head and stood up, picking his bag up from the end of the bed. _

"_Good luck with everything Jay," he said softly. _

"_Wait!" Jay called, standing up to face his now ex-boyfriend. "Where are you going?" AJ shrugged. _

"_I'll see if Kaz has a spare bed," he said softly. Jay shook his head. _

"_No," he said resting a hand on AJs shoulder. "We've got a spare bed. Just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't still room together." He grinned at AJ. _

"_Won't that be awkward?" AJ protested half-heartedly. Jay shook his head and slapped a hand onto the back of AJs shoulder._

"_We were friends first," he reminded the younger man. "We can just go back to being friends." AJ considered and nodded, throwing a grateful smile Jay's way._

"_Thanks man," he said sincerely._

* * *

Thinking about AJ, Jay made a mental note to call his friend. Right after he had left the company, AJ had obviously gotten up the courage to finally ask Kazarian out. They had had a good relationship but something had happened, Jay still wasn't sure what exactly, and they had split up. All AJ would say was that it was Chris Daniels fault. But Jay could see that AJ was hurting badly, and that he needed a friend badly.

On the dance floor, John Cena pulled Adam close, his hands going straight to the elder man's ass and groping blatantly. Jay shook his head as Adam grinded their crotches together, rolling his hips in his leather pants that made Jay very glad that he didn't have to stand up anytime soon. Punk laughed and backed off, heading back to the booth with a handful of the people he could apparently stand to be around.

Jay had been loyal to all of his boyfriends but there had been one or two that had believed otherwise. Once the question of Jay cheating with Adam had come up the younger man had walked out. He had never cheated in his life, and he would not sit there and have his integrity questioned by some young, upstart rookie.

* * *

_**Age 37**_

"_If you're sleeping with him anyway than why don't you just end it with me already?" the southern tones snapped. Jay straightened and turned to face his boyfriend in their shared hotel room, an eyebrow raised. _

"_What was that?" he asked incredulously. Heath Slater crossed his arms and glared at Jay, looking for all the world more like a kicked puppy than a furious boyfriend. _

"_You and Adam," the red-head said calmly. "I know that there's something going on between the two of you." Jay shook his head._

"_He's my best friend. Nothing more," Jay snapped back, his tone stating to any sane person that the subject matter was closed. Unfortunately for him, Heath couldn't exactly be considered the sanest person in the world. _

"_Right, so then all those touches on his hips and his back are oh so innocent?" Heath snapped harshly. "All the brushes up against him, the hugs and the hair petting?" Unfortunately for Jay, Heath also wasn't the most oblivious person in the world either. _

"_You know what a tactile person Adam is…" Jay tried. Heath scoffed._

"_That's all coming from you Jay!" he yelled, his accent becoming much more pronounced. "That's not counting the hugging from Adam, or the leaning against you that he does. That's not including the cock-blocking phone calls at night, or the fact that he always wants to be near you!" Jay shook his head and turned away._

"_There is nothing more than friendship between Adam and I," Jay said firmly. "End of discussion." Heath gripped the elder man's forearm and yanked Jay around to face him. _

"_This conversation isn't ending just because you say it is!" he snapped. "You're still cheating with Adam!" Jay just looked at Heath before he walked over and picked his duffle up off the ground, slinging the strap and stalking out of the room with only a calm "Goodbye" passing his lips, not even bothering to look back._

* * *

Jay sighed and shook his head lightly, thinking of Heath. The last time they had run into AJ, his friend had pulled Heath aside to explain that yes, Jay and Adam were only friends no matter how close they were. And no matter how much it might seem to the contrary Jay was always loyal to his partners. Heath had grudgingly apologised to Jay, and the two of them had been working on building a friendship. Now, Heath and Jay were at a point where they were able to be in close proximity to each other, and Jay was starting to give advice to Heath on his wrestling.

Now, Jay sighed and stared at Adam as he moved on to Wade Barrett, the blonde grinding up against the Brit. Frowning slightly, Jay considered his options before he stood up and stalked over to Adam, grabbing his wrist tightly and pulling him close, sliding his free hand into the long blonde tresses and tilting Adams head up to meet his lips. Jay kissed Adam as hard and possessively as he could, trying to convey all of the love and adoration he felt for his best friend in that one kiss. Adam partially melted in Jay's arms, before he pulled back and stared at the younger blonde.

"What are you doing?" he asked, fear and nervousness apparent in his eyes. Jay smiled at him.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he said, taking Adams hand. "Come on." He led his friend out to the parking lot and guided him over to stand against the wall, Adam leaning against the bricks with Jay's arms resting against the wall on either side of his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jay?" he bitched. "I was trying to get laid tonight and you ruined that. What were you thinking?" Jay smirked and leant in, pressing his lips back against Adams, this time brushing his tongue across Adam's lips lightly. Adam moaned and opened his mouth, Jay taking advantage of that in order to deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue into Adams mouth and tangling them together. Adam couldn't resist wrapping his arms around Jay's neck and groaning deeply, wrapping a leg around Jay's hips in order to pull him closer.

"God Jay…" Adam panted when they pulled away from each other, his leg remaining looped around Jay's hips and his arms around Jays neck. The younger blonde smirked his familiar cocky smirk, infusing it with a heated look into Adam's eyes.

"Still gonna bitch about not getting laid?" he asked, one hand trailing down to grab a handful of Adam's ass and squeeze firmly. Adam groaned and shuddered slightly, his head falling backwards and his eyes closing as he shook his head. Jay laughed and slung an arm around his waist, suddenly grateful that he'd been paying for his drinks as they came. It meant that he and Adam could leave right away, instead of him having to go back inside to settle the tab.

"Well then how about we go back to my hotel room and we…continue this in private?" he whispered in a low, husky voice right next to Adam's ear. The long haired blonde shuddered again and nodded, leaning heavily against Jay as the stocky man led him away from the wall and to his rental car. He may have been disappointed to not get laid by one of the guys inside, but getting fucked by Jay would be even better. Especially as Jay already knew all of his sweet spots through long hours of impromptu wrestling in hotel rooms and his mom's living room floor as kids. He was so turned on simply at the thought that he was tempted to beg Jay to just take him in the backseat of the car. And seeing Jay's heated cocky smirk directed at him only made him want it even more badly. Not that Jay would give it to him of course. The younger man loved to tease him. And Adam just knew that Jay would be the same in bed. And he couldn't wait to find out just how amazing it was going to be.


End file.
